Syndicate Items
Job Specific Items Pickpocket's Gloves A pair of sleek gloves to aid in pickpocketing, while wearing these you can see inside the pockets of any unsuspecting mark, loot the ID, belt, or pockets without them knowing, and pickpocketing puts the item directly into your hand. ' Greytide Implant A box containing an implanter filled with a greytide implant when injected into another person makes them loyal to the greytide and your cause, unless of course they're already implanted by someone else. Loyalty ends if the implant is no longer in their system. ' Chef Excellence's Special Sauce A custom made sauce made from the toxin glands of 1000 space carps, if somebody ingests enough they'll be dead in 3 minutes or less guaranteed. Meat Cleaver A mean looking meat cleaver that does damage comparable to an Energy Sword but with the added benefit of chopping your victim into hunks of meat after they've died and the chance to stun when thrown. Proximity Mine An Anti-Personnel proximity mine cleverly disguised as a wet floor caution sign that is triggered by running past it, activate it to start the 15 second timer and activate againt to disarm. Banana Grenade A grenade that explodes into HONK! brand banana peels that are genetically modified to be extra slippery and extrude caustic acid when stepped on Evidence Forger An evidence scanner that allows you forge evidence by setting the output before scanning the item. Conversion Kit Bundle A bundle that comes with a professional revolver conversion kit and 1 box of .357 ammo. The kit allows you to convert your revolver to fire lethal rounds or vice versa, modification is nearly perfect and will not result in catastrophic failure. Ambrosia Cruciatus Seeds Part of the notorious Ambrosia family, this species is nearly indistinguishable from Ambrosia Vulgaris- but its' branches contain a revolting toxin. Eight units are enough to drive victims insane after a three-minute delay. Boozey Shotgun Shells A box containing 6 shotgun shells that simulate the effects of extreme drunkeness on the target, more effective for each type of alcohol in the target's system. Chemical Sprayer Sprays chemicals like a fire extinguisher sprays water. Can be loaded with any chemical. Power Gloves Insulated gloves that can utilize the power of the station to deliver a short arc of electricity at a target. Must be standing on a powered cable to use. Radgun An experimental energy gun that fires radioactive projectiles that burn, irradiate, and scramble DNA, giving the victim a different appearance and name, and potentially harmful or beneficial mutations. Recharges automatically. The E20 A seemingly innocent dice, those who are not afraid to roll for attack will find it's effects quite explosive. Has a four second timer. Explosion size based on number rolled. Nat 20 ignores the bombcap, but Nat 1 gibs you instead! Highly Visible and Dangerous Weapons Fully Loaded Revolver ' A traditional handgun which fires .357 rounds. Has 7 chambers. Can down an unarmoured target with two shots. Ammo-357 Seven additional rounds for the revolver. Reports indicate the presence of machinery aboard Nanotrasen space stations suitable for producing extra .357 cartridges. Energy Crossbow A miniature energy crossbow that is small enough both to fit into a pocket and to slip into a backpack unnoticed by observers. Fires bolts tipped with toxin, a poisonous substance that is the product of a living organism. Stuns enemies for a short period of time. Recharges automatically. ' Energy Sword The esword is an edged weapon with a blade of pure energy. The sword is small enough to be pocketed when inactive. Activating it produces a loud, distinctive noise. ' 5 EMP grenades A box that contains 5 EMP grenades. Useful to disrupt communication and silicon lifeforms. ' Stealthy and Inconspicuous Weapons Paralysis Pen A syringe disguised as a functional pen, filled with a neuromuscular-blocking drug that renders a target immobile on injection and makes them seem dead to observers. Side effects of the drug include noticeable drooling. The pen holds one dose of paralyzing agent, and cannot be refilled. Syndicate Soap A sinister-looking surfactant used to clean blood stains to hide murders and prevent DNA analysis. You can also drop it underfoot to slip people. ' Detomatix PDA Cartridge When inserted into a personal digital assistant, this cartridge gives you five opportunities to detonate PDAs of crewmembers who have their message feature enabled. The concussive effect from the explosion will knock the recipient out for a short period, and deafen them for longer. It has a chance to detonate your PDA. ' Stealth and Camouflage Items Chameleon Jumpsuit A jumpsuit used to imitate the uniforms of Nanotrasen crewmembers. ' No-Slip Syndicate Shoes These allow you to run on wet floors. They do not work on lubricated surfaces. ' Agent ID Card Agent cards prevent artificial intelligences from tracking the wearer, and can copy access from other identification cards. The access is cumulative, so scanning one card does not erase the access gained from another. ' Voice Changer A conspicuous gas mask that mimics the voice named on your identification card. When no identification is worn, the mask will render your voice unrecognizable. ' Chameleon-Projector Projects an image across a user, disguising them as an object scanned with it, as long as they don't move the projector from their hand. The disguised user cannot run and rojectiles pass over them. ' Devices and Tools Cryptographic Sequencer The emag is a small card that unlocks hidden functions in electronic devices, subverts intended functions and characteristically breaks security mechanisms. ' Things that can be Emagged: 'R&D Console APC Library's Check in/out Computer R&D Server ED209 Bot Beepsky All Lockable Lockers All Lockable Crates All Cyborgs All Vending Machines Sec barriers Mule Bots Medical Bots Airlocks Pipe Filters Robotics Computer Tape Recorder Supply Shuttle Console Emergency Shuttle Console Fully Loaded Toolbox ''The syndicate toolbox is a suspicious black and red. Aside from tools, it comes with cable and a multitool. Insulated gloves are not included. ' Bug Detector A functional multitool that can detect certain surveillance devices. Its screen changes color if the AI or a pAI can see you, or if a tape recorder or voice analyzer is nearby. Examine it to see everything it detects. ' 'Color code: '''Red: AI or someone on a sec camera can see you Orange: an active pAI is nearby Yellow: A tape recorder is nearby Blue: A voice analyzer is nearby Green: All clear Space Suit The red syndicate space suit is less encumbering than Nanotrasen variants, fits inside bags, and has a weapon slot. Nanotrasen crewmembers are trained to report red space suit sightings. Thermal Imaging Glasses ''These glasses are thermals disguised as engineers' optical meson scanners. They allow you to see organisms through walls by capturing the upper portion of the infrared light spectrum, emitted as heat and light by objects. Hotter objects, such as warm bodies, cybernetic organisms and artificial intelligence cores emit more of this light than cooler objects like walls and airlocks. ' Camera Surveillance Kit This kit contains 5 Camera bugs and one mobile receiver. Attach camera bugs to a camera to enable remote viewing. ' Camera Bugs This is a Camera bug resupply giving you 5 more camera bugs. ' Binary Translator Key A key, that when inserted into a radio headset, allows you to listen to and talk with artificial intelligences and cybernetic organisms in binary. ' Centcomm Encryption Key A key, that when inserted into a radio headset, allows you to listen to and talk on all known radio channels. ' Hacked AI Upload Module When used with an upload console, this module allows you to upload priority laws to an artificial intelligence. Be careful with their wording, as artificial intelligences may look for loopholes to exploit. Composition C-4 C-4 is plastic explosive of the common variety Composition C. You can use it to breach walls, attach it to organisms to destroy them, or connect a signaler to its wiring to make it remotely detonable. It has a modifiable timer with a minimum setting of 10 seconds. ' Power sink When screwed to wiring attached to an electric grid, then activated, this large device places excessive load on the grid, causing a stationwide blackout. The sink cannot be carried because of its excessive size. Ordering this sends you a small beacon that will teleport the power sink to your location on activation. ' Singularity Beacon When screwed to wiring attached to an electric grid, then activated, this large device pulls the singularity towards it. Does not work when the singularity is still in containment. A singularity beacon can cause catastrophic damage to a space station, leading to an emergency evacuation. Because of its size, it cannot be carried. Ordering this sends you a small beacon that will teleport the larger beacon to your location on activation. ' Pinpointer A pinpointer that tracks any PDA on the station. Useful for locating assassination targets or other high-value targets that you can't find. WARNING: Can only set once. ' Implants Freedom Implant An implant injected into the body and later activated using a bodily gesture to attempt to slip restraints. ' Uplink Implant An implant injected into the body, and later activated using a bodily gesture to open an uplink with 5 telecrystals. The ability for an agent to open an uplink after their posessions have been stripped from them makes this implant excellent for escaping confinement. ' Explosive Implant An implant injected into the body, and later activated using a vocal command to cause a large explosion from the implant. ' Compressed Matter Implant An implant injected into the body, and later activated using a bodily gesture to retrieve an item that was earlier compressed. ' (Pointless) Badassery Syndicate Bundle Syndicate Bundles are specialised groups of items that arrive in a plain box. These items are collectively worth more than 10 telecrystals, but you do not know which specialisation you will receive. ' 'For Showing that you are the boss' A useless red balloon with the syndicate logo on it, which can blow the deepest of covers is a testament to your robustness. ' Trophy Belt A belt for holding the heads you've collected. ' Raincoat It's hip to be square! ' Random Item Picking this choice will send you a random item from the list. Useful for when you cannot think of a strategy to finish your objectives with. '''' Category:Items Category:Guides